The use of a JavaScript library that contains dynamically generated content is a relatively new approach to embedding content on a web page. This approach has many labels, including JavaScript syndication and web content syndication. It also has several advantages. For example, because this approach requires no back-end integration, a web page developer simply embeds a URL to a JavaScript library and the dynamic content is added. This significantly reduces the complexities required to integrate third party content into a page. Because there is no back-end integration, there is no need to worry about software compatibility between the server generating the web page and the server generating the JavaScript library to embed the content. Also, there is no need for the web page developer to access an API to integrate the embedded content into the web page. The integration occurs when the page is rendered by the browser, not when the HTML is being generated on the web server.
Typically, the dynamically generated JavaScript library provides a function to embed its content of this library directly on the web page. Optionally, CSS (or similar technology) is used to adjust the ‘look and feel’ of the content to more closely match that of the included page. A disadvantage of this approach is that if the formatting provided by the JavaScript library does not provide the formatting desired for the including page, then a new dynamically generated JavaScript library must be created. This additional JavaScript library passes the same or similar content as the first JavaScript library, but formats the output in a different way. As more variations of this dynamically generated JavaScript library are created for various formats, maintaining updates across all variations can become difficult to maintain. Also, every additional dynamically generated JavaScript library must interface with whatever back-end system is providing the data.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.